A Rescue With Love
by Crystal Heart Witch
Summary: The Major has been taken, can Batou save her and tell her his secret, or will she die along with his love.... Ch 4 up soon Warining, slight swaering, some changes made.
1. Finding her

Ghost in a shell, Stand alone complex.

Pairings, Batou and Major,

I don't know where this is going, this is just an idea I had to do, this has had some changes such as more capital letters and spellings

( - - aaaa - -) -- this means there using their cybercoms :)

* * *

Three days ago, the Major got a strong lead on her case, the man goes by the name of Mack Doben. He was one of the prime suspects in one of many cases, which is why he became a prime suspect in the first place. But was soon eliminated as he had an air tight alibi. Although the Major and her team had a feeling that he was not completely innocent, so they kept a distant eye on the character.

The case was mainly about the shipment of illegal weapons to criminals by a wealthy man or organization, but soon turned out to be weapons and the shipment of prosthetic bodies and cybernetic codes. The merchandise was shown they were from Megatech, Also key access codes for military operations were reported missing and criminals were found with them, the first incident was reported a week ago within a military base off the coast of Tokyo, they was a security breach but with no trace of an intruder, apparently the job was done using one of their own codes.

Something about this whole action with the military seemed to be pointing into the direction of this Mack person, the former prime suspect. Major was assigned to visit him, and possibly get some answers, or even clues.

That was three days ago now, and in the briefing room of section 9, sat everyone on the Major's team. Looking at the evidence before them. There has been no contact from or to the Major within these days of her disappearance, and they knew something was not right, their mission now was to locate and retrieve the Major.

Near the Docks.

The night was still young, and the moon guided the eyes of two men searching the area. The only sounds were the water hitting the rocks edge and the chilling breeze playing with the near by trees.

Silently Batou and Togusa was crouched beside a stack of old rotted crates at a docking barge which has been abandoned for tens years because it was not maintained enough even to meet the minimal guide line of health and safety.

"This place stinks" Togusa spoke as he saw a dead rat surrounded by flies near by and other creatures scurrying about, drainage girds overflowed with sewage and the smell is over whelming.

Batou looked at a group of rats that gathered around the same dead rat Togusa was referring to, and then to Togusa beside him "Lets just find the Major and get the hell out of here" he spoke while loaded his SIG 541 which was your standard rifle, as for Togusa he stuck with his 9mm hand gun, he's never parted with it since his police days. Tension built up quickly as both men were losing patience.

Two Fuchikoma's came out of the main building, "These guys have some nice toys" Batou joked as he watched them go out of sight, "Clearly out for Security I guess" Togusa Suggested as he pressed his palm firm on his hand gun. Batou nodded, he had finished loading his weapon.

"Thats our cue I guess" Togusa spoke as they both ran towards the main entrance using their therm-optic camouflage to get around pass the guards, that were posted almost everywhere, that was up until they passed most of the security and entered one room that lead them through many halls and door ways, there was too much humidity and heat in the air, it rendered the camouflage useless.

"Great, now what" Togusa asked when they hid in an opening in the hall where a vent once stood. Batou tried his cyber com to contact the Major.

- - Major! - -

No response

"Shit" Batou cursed looking back, as he and Togusa were running through the darkened halls, corridors and stairs, bumping into cyber-enhanced soldiers, hitting each and every one with pin point accuracy. Countless soldiers came from around the corner, Batou turned around in anger, Togusa stepped in front of him " I've had enough of you guys" He yelled and through a spark grenade and they both fled the scene.

Batou - - Ishikawa, Saito, have you pin pointed the Major yet? - -

Ishikawa - - directly underneath you, Batou ...she ...i could only locate her through... - -

Batou - -...Yeah - - Batou interrupted,

Batou, knowing what Ishikawa was going to say, he can add up the facts, no contact or cybercom to or from the Major and the only way to locate her is to track her prosthetic body, which isn't a good thing. Each Prosthetic body has a code which could also act as a homing signal.

A few moments later, Batou and Togusa ran through the corridors and down the stairs to the next level down, they only got to the third split and Gun fire was heard they were about to intervene but as they stood against the molded wall near the door way, they caught sight of a few grenades being thrown and soon Ishikawa joined the them in their pursuit.

All three ran down the empty halls which almost all looked the same, and felt like they were going in circles, dripping pipes mold growing from tthem and down the wall, graffiti and rubbish practically littered every where,

"Wheres Saito now?" Togusa asked when they finally slowed their pace,

"Hes in the security center keeping an eye open for more movement, "

"Nice to know someones watching over us" Togusa spoke as their pace quickened, placing three bullets in his 9mm encase they ran into trouble again.

A few guards equipped with robots appeared out of now where so the trio had to make an unexpected turn down a dark hall only to find its a dead end.

"God damn it" Togusa cursed wiping his head around quickly,

Batou looked up, and raised an eye brow "Fancy crawling through the vents" The two looked at Batou with the same expression but there was no time for objections, they could hear the aggressors getting close so they all discreetly climbed into the vent shaft.

The ventilation system wasn't working and hadn't been for quite some time, so the air inside vents was thick with lingering dust from years of neglect which made it hot, stuffy and hard to breathe, Togusa could not help but feel very claustrophobic, he had to get out, sweat was dripping off his nose making mud clots below as the dust settled into it, all three carried on down the shaft hoping to get out soon because of the bad condition of the vents, they felt like it would give way under neath them at any moment, Batou looked through each grid he passed because he was the first in the vent, leading everyone down the dark cramped vents, and soon they found a ventilation grid that got them back on track, Batou leaned against the grid and popped it out. They jumped down into the secluded hallway, not a soldier in sight or sound and ran as quietly as they could down the last flight of stairs, and stood still in the doorway of a hall.

The hall was only small, but it also had two very obvious cameras monitoring them, Batou looked straight ahead at Three other corridors.

Batou - - Which way?- -

Saito - - First on your right - -

Togusa - - Is it clear? - -

Saito - - as far as I can detect, the sensors are cracking up - -

Ishikawa - - Great thats all we need - -

With a nod they picked up the pace, just encase there was soldiers waiting they kept themselves in a rotating triangle cover formation as they advanced down the hall which looks like they held countless secrets.

The hall looked clear but this place is dark and damp and they did not trust their eyes, soon the gloomy corridor came to end were a single light worked but was flickering on and off in an annoying patten. Togusa began to get frustrated and inpatient once again, he slammed his palm on the wall which made an echoes rolling down the hall.

"A dead end again?" Togusa asked in defeat,

Saito - - The middle one but be careful, theres more than three heat signatures in there and I'm detecting cyber-bots maybe even a Fuchikoma - -

Every one nodded and agreed to move quick, there was no room for mistakes, the Major's life depends on their advances,

Batou kicked down a door while Togusa covered his back with a fully loaded 9mm and Ishikawa jolted in the room with a 12.7 mm to see if it was clear, but he soon noticed that the room wasn't clear, there was about three soldiers to be seen and at least two hidden, not to mention the robots that were guarding near the door.

"Shit, this just isn't my day" Batou said while firing at two security robots, these little guys was trouble as they had heat signature guided aim, and hardly miss a target.

Togusa was busy defending himself against two soldiers who seemed to be following them down the halls, but his 9mm with only 6 bullets in the barrel and 14 in the magazine, and it did the job well,

Togusa - - Tachikoma! Wheres that backup! - -

Tachikoma - - We're here, just waiting for you guys to get out, section 9 backup troops are coming in through the roof access - -

Ishikawa - - Good we found the Major, Batou. - - seeing her near the corner tied to wires and computer systems that seemed to demobilize her, her whole body looked as if it was hanging down by its own weight, Batou noticed the complete lifelessness of her body and it had frightened the life out of him.

"Shit, Motoko"

Was all he could get out before an enormous explosion from a near by source of C4 which sent Ishikawa and Batou flying back out the doors, as soon as Togusa heard the explosion, he ran to see the damage, and saw that the room that they were about to enter, was engulfed in flames and rubble, smoke was oozing out and filled the halls quickly,

"Everyone alright?" Togusa asked in panic, seeing both friends lying on the floor, Togusa knelt down next to Ishikawa, and Batou was the first to stand, and within seconds Batou ran towards the door of the now a bomb shell of a holding cell, Togusa and Ishikawa quickly stood up from the ground, hopefully getting Batou before he ran into the room but it was too late, Batou was already through the door

"MOTOKO!" he yelled and ran back in the room, ignoring the flames that could easily burn his flesh,

"BATOU!" Ishikawa and Togusa yelled in unison.

I hope you like it so far,


	2. The tear of Batou

Ghost in a shell, Stand alone complex.

Pairings, Batou and Major,

I don't know where this is going, this is just an idea I had to do, this has had some changes such as more capital letters and spellings

( - - aaaa - -) -- this means there using their cybercoms :)

* * *

Standing before the room which now looked like the gates of hell, Ishikawa and Togusa watched their friend fight his way through the dancing flames. Both trying to reach Batou.

Ishikawa -- We need that backup now - - looking around to see if there were more unwanted company. Silently thanking God for small blessings.

Togusa Batou!

Both men stood still as they felt a small tremble under their feet.

"More troops or back up?" Togusa asked covering his face with his sleeve, trying to block even some of the smoke that was invading his troat, making it burn dry as he choked out his words.

Then both returned their gaze to the room which was completely engulfed in flames, it was then when Ishikawa saw the walls around them start to crumble and the tiles upon the ceiling begin to fall.

Ishikawa and Togusa were too late, the walls, tiles and other unknown object began to fall at an alarming rate, resulting in burying them almost immediately.

"Shit!" Ishikawa cursed as he removed the debre from around his legs, he looked at Togusa, the dust had settled and they started to move, to assess the damage and situation.

Aramaki Ishikawa Togusa, what happened to Batou?

Saito He ran in to get the Major, but...

----------------------------- in the room ------------------------

"Major! Major Damn it answer me!" Batou repeated as he moved the rubble from his path to the location where he last saw her. Dust invaded his throat which made him cough unwillingly, irritating the wound by his left lower ribs.

"Shit that ain't good" he joked when he looked at his hand after another violent cough, he saw some speckles of blood.

His eyes played over the scene before him, _She was at that far corner near the left before this shit happened _He thought to himself, but the corner that he was referring to was a mess. Rubble completely dominated the area accompanied by the mountains of dust and roof tiles. Walking over his advances slow and careful, he kept scanning the area. Once the dust had completely settled, he froze his eyes never what had frightened him. A hand, and then he knew, he new it was the Major.

"I found you" pulling her out of the rubble with ease while cradling her away from the flames that still danced around them.

"Motoka" he muttered "answer me please" looking down at her with watered eyes,

The Major was unconscious and bleeding, that was enough to frighten even Batou,

"B-Batou ... Please Help me " The Major whispered, still in her unconscious state, he could see a tear escape from her eyes, which opened up the flood gates to his own. His pounding heart yelled her name as his lips stayed silent.

Even though the Major was in an unstable condition, he couldn't help but wonder, why was she calling him, one reason in particular came to mind and his heart melted.

He picked up her almost lifeless body and turned around noticing that the door was no longer an exit, "For gods sake" he muttered,

Batou Tachikoma I need you here, the Major and I can't get out and bring a medical kit ASAP

Tachikoma Right Mr Batou I'm on my way

Batou tried to move some of the rubble but sadly he was unable to move the larger portions , so he sat down by the wall next to the blocked off door way with the Major in his arms and tears in his eyes.

"Motoko please wake up" Batou pleaded and she began to stir, and his eyes widened

Batou pushed aside some of her hair that lingered in her face behind her ear _I'm lost without you _he thought, he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he watched her eye lids move slightly, he stilled his movements and her eyes fluttered open,

"B-Batou" she whispered once more "Dreaming" she said and closed her eyes,

"Motoko, stay awake okay, your not dreaming... Motoko" he spoke with sorrow which made her re-open her eyes and he smiled

"Mr Batou, Mr Batou you need to get away from the door if you would" the Tachikoma yelled through the rubble and dirt

Batou lifted the Major and moved as far away from the door as possible but the fire limited his movements, and the Tachikoma did the job of blowing an exit through the rubble.

"MAJOR" Togusa and Ishikawa yelled in unison

"We need to get her to HQ" Batou spoke with haste, saddened by whats been done _am i too late?_ he questioned himself .

Everyone knew what must of happened in there to make Batou appear and feel this way so they didn't ask any questions, they just silently obeyed the order and followed him down the hall way.


	3. What next

Ghost in a shell, Stand alone complex.

Pairings, Batou and Major,

I still don't know where this is going, this is just an idea I had to do, this has had some changes such as more capital letters and spellings

( - - aaaa - -) -- this means there using their cybercoms :)

* * *

In the infirmary.

After Batou had his wounds taken care of, he sat on a steel chair holding on to the hand of the Major, unaware of the fact that some one was watching. Gently giving her hand a squeeze, he let his head drop slightly in silent prayer, something that was foreign to the man.

"Batou's taking this hard isn't he" Togusa spoke still watching the scene before him, his own tears beginning to breach his eyes,

"Yeah, he may not know it, but everyone knows he loves the Major" Ishikawa said and then nodded to Pazu as he entered the room,

"Lets just hope he can still work this case, er Chief, how long..." everyone started to get nervous, did the Chief know about Batou and his feelings

"Ah, Pazu Togusa Ishikawa how is the Major doing?" he spoke as he looked through he window and smiled,

"If only she knew that Batou loves her as much as she loves him" he shuck his head to no one in particular.

"You knew?" Togusa questioned,

"I've known this for awhile, neither Batou or the Major has made a move to each other, and they think that I don't notice" the chief smiled "Perhaps this is the time were they'll realize that they love each other and finally make a move"

he started to walk away, but then turned around to the three friends, "Meet me in the briefing room" and with that the chief was gone, leaving three very curious friends in his wake.

Chief - - Batou, briefing room - -

Batou - - yes chief - -

--------------------------- Briefing room ------------------------

"Right everyones here I see" the chief started "The Major is in a sable condition, right then, to business, the person who is running this op is Hargy Yon"

"The former Chief of section 9 before HQ moved?" Ishikawa stated, sounding slightly shocked.

"He was fired two years before the move because he financed criminals and their organizations to ship weapons, illegal cargo and he shipped a lot of cybernetic body parts for unknown usage" Batou informed, he folded his arms in frustration, he wanted to be at the Major's side again.

"Thats right Batou, he was last seen two blocks away from where the Major was found. Boma find out what that unknown assignment that involved the cybernetic bodies, Pazu Ishikawa hack into their system find the best way to infiltrate them, and find the best way to get to Hargy, Togusa we may need police back up, you know what to do, Batou ..."

Batou looked up

"Batou, you go with Boma, Togusa after your done negotiating, meet up with Batou and Boma and arrest Hargy"

"With all do respect but, I prefer to stay here," Batou suggested,

"Very well, Batou you keep me informed of the Major's progress, Write up a statement while your there of your findings in this case so far" The chief spoke then stood to make his exit of the room.

After he left the room was still quiet until Togusa spoke

"Batou, if anything happens to the Major, you will contact us right?" sounding more like a question,

"Sure" was all he said and he too made his exit,

As the rest of the friends and colleges left the room, Togusa and Ishikawa and Boma was left to their own thoughts,

"Do you think she'll pull through?" Togusa spoke in sadness

"I know she's a cyborg but she's also human in a way, and I think Batou only sees the human side" Ishikawa thought out loud,

"Lets just get the bastard who did this" Boma spoke and left.

As Togusa and Ishikawa watched their friend Boma walk with a run in his step, they shared a knowing look, _'get this over and done with quick' _and walked out to catch up with Boma, they saw him standing by the door of the infirmary so they joined him to see what's going on, all looked through the door.

-------------------------- in the infirmary -------

Batou made his way to the chair nearest the bed and sat in it using all of his weight to say he wasn't in the right mood, he could not see his friends watching through the doors, once again, he was in another world.

"Kusanagi, what happened," he whispered, then the nurse came in to check the monitors and to see if the Major had made an attempt to come back to the world of the living,

"Major, it's Noet, can you hear me, if you can, move your eyes or index finger for me" a moment pasted and their was no response, and the nurse jotted down something on her clip board.

Batou then began to breathe slightly faster than usual, but he came to a sudden stop and faced her as the nurse walked away.

"B_atou ... help me" _the Major whispered in her slumber once agin.

Batou walked to her side and took both of her hands and kissed them sweet and tenderly before his gently caressed her forehead with a kiss,

"Don't worry sweetness, your gonna be okay," he spoke with so much emotion, it was practically dripping, "I am right here"

But as the trio of friends watched, it wasn't the Major's words or Batou's words that got to them and made them angry about the case, it was the fact that Batou started to cry, as the watched him turn to defeat and sit back down on the steel chair, still holding her hands.


End file.
